Rolf Valkner
History Rolf Valkner is an Anzati Sith Lord, birthplace and date unknown. Certainly he received the bulk of his training under Darth Kren; by the time of Norik Kun, he was already considered a Master of the Dark Side, a contemporary of Hyrkal, Iara Clane and Sannasa Moth. At that time his formal title was Dark Jedi Master; the 'Sith' portion is an affectation, self-granted. Valkner is the duelist who forcibly amputated Clane's lekku in a dispute over the fate of the Detori defector Lyn-Char Beorht. For many years, he maintained a controlling interest in the water supply on the world of Telos as CEO of a major local resources company. Under Kun's regime he was named Governor of Telos. After Kun's death, Valkner consolidated his hold on Telos, fortifying the planet further. As Rashael Koss and his associates took command of the bulk of the Sith Empire, Valkner stuck to a single world, but made his control of it unquestionable. His control of the water supply, above and beyond his political and military influence, meant that he could exercise life-and-death authourity over his citizens. He ran the planet from the ancient Jedi temple in the arctic regions, teaching acolytes and indulging his appetites at the expense of his people. The quiet flow of young, pretty humanoid males into - but not out of - his facilities prompted disgust among those fellow Sith who knew of it. He kept his proclivities largely secret, unwilling to prompt or spur any threat to his rule. He, his people, and his security measures rebuffed at least one assault by Velok, though he remained unaware of the Whiphid's identity. As of early 18 ABY, Valkner remained firmly ensconced on Telos as an independent Sith Lord, skillfully holding his grip in the face of proximity to the Sith Enclave and Koss' faction of the Sith Empire. However, a visit by the Lord of Shadows - during which the undead, inedible Master defeated Valkner's security and then the Anzati himself - forced him to swear obedience to the Sith Empress. Shortly thereafter he was named Headmaster of the Sith Academy, his proclivities kept in check by his fear of Sirena and Mordavo. Nevertheless, his true nature soon became public knowledge among the students of the Academy. At some point in 18 ABY, Valkner was part of a group of Sith that intercepted a team of Jedi in the Empress Teta system. He attempted to drink the soup of Mikhail Sage, who had absorbed the power of the Valley of the Jedi, but was prevented by Mordavo and Ashin Varanin, who rightly feared Valkner's accession to that power. Since then, Mikhail Sage has become something of an obsession for him. Skills Valkner is an assassin by training, and spent many years using poisons and making bombs. He would be a competent killer without the Force; with it, he's often considered terrifying. He is a master of stealth and of ways of killing that aren't as visible as lightning or comparable techniques. If overt techniques are required, he prefers Force Choke. One of the secrets of Valkner's great power is his use of a constant, low-level Force Drain field across the whole of Telos, taking an infinitesimal amount of life energy from every citizen. He generates a similar, barely noticeable effect over the Sith Academy. Category:Halcyon508 Category:Sirena's Minions